Biomass carbohydrates are an important class of organic compounds which are most abundant and widest distributed in the planet, and are mainly composed of carbon, hydrogen, and oxygen. Glucose, sucrose, starch, cellulose, and so on all belong to carbohydrates. As the problems of consumption and pollution of coal and petroleum resources are more and more severe globally, the demand for seeking a renewable and clean energy is more and more urgent. Compared to fossil energy sources, the biomass energy sources have the features of wide distribution, large total amount, no pollution, and good renewability. In addition, wastes, such as waste proteins, municipal organic refuse, and the like, are discarded in a large amount without effective utilization, resulting in serious resource waste and environmental pollution. The biomass resource is the only sustainable source of organic carbon and the only renewable resource which may be converted to liquid fuel. The preparation of chemicals with high values starting from biomass also becomes more and more important.
Biomass pyrolysis, particularly fast pyrolysis, may obtain liquid fuels and chemicals with high values, which is considered as one of the most effective method for utilizing the biomass. Catalytic fast pyrolysis allows targeted pyrolysis of biomass with catalyst added so as to improve the yield of one or more products.
Pyrazine is a six-membered heterocyclic compound which contains two nitrogen heteroatoms at 1-, and 4-positions, and has the molecular formula of C4H4N2. The one in which two nitrogen atoms occupy 1-, and 2-positions is referred to as pyridazine, and the one in which two nitrogen atoms occupy 1-, and 3-positions is referred to as pyrimidine, both of which are isomers of pyrazine. Pyrazine is a colorless crystal with a melting point of 54° C., a boiling point of 115-116° C., and a liquid-state relative density of 1.0311 (61/4° C.). It has similar odor with pyridine and is soluble in water, ethanol, ethyl ether, etc. Pyrazine is a very weak base. Its aromaticity is similar to that of pyridine and is not prone to subject to electrophilic substitution reaction, whereas it is relatively active to nucleophilic reagents. After a hydrogen atom on a carbon atom is substituted with a methyl group or a halogen atom, the halogen atom or the hydrogen on the methyl group is active. Pyrazine compounds may be used as important medical intermediates and intermediates of fragrances and flavors, and are also a kind of fine chemicals with high values. The derivatives thereof have many applications, for example, the citrate of hexahydropyrazine (or referred to as piperazine) is a commonly-used livestock antihelmintic and is particularly effective to ascarid; 2-methylpyrazine is an important medical intermediate and may be used to prepare pyrazinamide, which is an antituberculosis drug; 2-methylpyrazine-5-carboxylic acid may be used to prepare drugs having functions of reducing blood sugar, reducing blood pressure, and so on; 2,5-diketopiperazine is an agent for preparing peptide compounds; dibenzopyrazine is an important dye, and phenazine is well known for having antitumoral, antibacterial, and diuretic properties. Furthermore, it is reported that tetramethylpyrazine may capture superoxide anions and reduce the generation of nitrogen oxides in granulocytes of human bodies. Pyridine and alkyl pyridine are six-membered cyclic compounds containing one nitrogen atom, and typically, pyridine and derivatives thereof are collectively called pyridine base compounds, which mainly include pyridine, 2-methylpyridine, 3-methylpyridine, 4-methylpyridine, etc. Pyridine and derivatives are very important chemical intermediates and are widely used in industries of medicines, pesticides, fodders, synthetic rubbers and printing and dyeing, and may also be used in the production of surfactants and food additives. Pyridine is mainly industrially used for producing sulfonamide, penicillin, vitamin A, cortisone, antihelmintics, local anesthetics, etc, and may also be used for stabilizers, softening agents, paint solvent, condensation agents of synthetic resins as well as used for synthesizing herbicides, preservatives, hydroxypyridine, etc. 2-methylpyridine may be used for producing 2-ethylpyridine, which is an important raw material of the synthetic rubber industry, and is also used for preparing amprolium, long-lasting sulfonamide, cathartics and film photoresist additives in medical industry, as well as raw materials of resins and fuel intermediates, etc. 3-methylpyridine may be used for preparing vitamin B, nikethamide, cardiotonics, pesticides, water-proofing agents, etc, and the important application thereof is the production of nicotinic acid and nicotinamide which are useful as additives of the fodder industry. 4-methylpyridine is mainly used as raw material and solvent for organic synthesis, and may also be used for preparing isoniazid, which is a drug for treating tuberculosis, and also a raw material for preparing dyes, pesticides, catalysts, rubber vulcanization accelerators, and synthetic resins. As the demand for pyridine derivatives increases, the method of recovering and separating pyridine and derivatives from coking byproducts is difficult to satisfy the market demand. Chichibabin has proposed a process scheme for producing pyridine and derivatives using aldehyde and ammonia as raw materials. However, they are mainly derived from the petrochemical industry. Pyrrole compounds are widely present in metabolites of plants, animals and microorganisms. Pyrrole and alkyl pyrroles are five-membered nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds, and a number of natural and synthetic multi-substituted pyrrole compounds often have antibacterial, anti-inflammatory, and analgesic functions. As important intermediates of fine chemical products, pyrrole compounds have wide application in the fields of medicines, foods, pesticides, commodity chemicals, coatings, weaving, printing, paper making, photosensitive materials, polymer materials, etc. For example, pyrrole may be used to synthesize porphobilinogen having bioactivity, pyoluteorin having antimicrobial activity, N-methyl-2-acetylpyrrole, a barbecue-flavored fragrance 2-acetylpyrrole, etc. In recent years, pyrrole has been also used in the field of electrically conductive polymers and the demand therefor is increasing. The raw materials for the industrial production of pyrrole compounds are mainly derived from petrochemical products. Indole is an essential chemical raw material and is widely used in various fields of medicines, pesticides, dyes, foods, flavors, etc. In recent years, downstream products of indole have been rapidly developed and new fields of application continuously derive, such as a number of important drugs and pesticides. Particularly, the increasing demand for tryptophan, which is a derivative of indole, leads to great increase of the demand for indole in the world. Indole has a very wide market prospect. At present, indole is industrially synthesized mainly by a one-step heterogeneous catalysis method using aniline and ethylene glycol as raw materials. Aniline is an important industrial chemical and may be used as raw material for producing rubber vulcanization accelerator, dye, mordant, drug, explosive and methylene diphenyl diisocyanate (MDI). When alkyl-substituted anilines, such as toluidine, cumidine, methylcumidine, dimethylaniline and diisopropylaniline, are used as raw materials, the application of developers, agricultural agents, and drugs may be improved. In recent years, the usage amount of aniline has continuously increased, and the demand in China has increased from 340 thousand t/a to 2065 thousand t/a. The global usage amount of aniline is much more. It is estimated that the global consumption amount of aniline will be up to 6500 thousand t/a by 2015. Nowadays, main production methods of aniline are nitrobenzene catalytic hydrogenation method, phenol amination method, and nitrobenzene iron powder reduction method, wherein 90% of aniline is produced by nitrobenzene catalytic hydrogenation method. The production method using an aromatic nitro compound requires consumption of a large amount of sulfuric acid or nitric acid as a nitrification agent of aromatic compounds. Next, the neutralization reaction requires a large amount of base. In addition, nitrogen oxide gas will generate when the nitro compound is formed, which results in air pollution.